City of Slaves
by monkeywithapen
Summary: Jace Wayland rescues a mysterious, troubled, and silent Shadowhunter girl. After he brings her back to the Institute, he finds out that she is the slave of another Shadowhunter. Can Jace free his new friend? Or will he lose her in the City of Slaves?
1. Imogen

**So this is my first Mortal Instruments story. I hope it doesn't suck. I like original characters, adds a bit of personal flair.**

**SUMMARY: Jace Wayland rescues a mysterious, troubled, and silent Shadowhunter girl. After he brings her back to the Institution, he finds out that she is the slave of another Shadowhunter. Jace's sudden attachment to the girl pushes him to find her Master and free her. The search for her master leads Jace, Clary, Alec, and Isabelle to a newly established city that is full of Shadowhunter slaves. Can Jace free his newfound friend from her bonds of servitude? Or will he lose her in the City of Masters?**

* * *

Jace Wayland prowled the dark streets, feeling unsettled. His hands itched. He was looking for a fight. He was always looking for a fight. On this particular night, he didn't care who he fought. He'd take on demons, Downworlders, hell, he'd even settle for a gang of Mundies. Just as Jace had that thought, he passed a gang of Mundane boys in an alleyway. The gang was slowly edging toward the back of the alleyway. As far as Jace could see, they were cornering a frightened, helpless girl.

"Nice tattoos, baby," one of the Mundanes jeered. "Do you wanna see mine?"

Jace took a closer look at the girl. She wore a black V-neck T-shirt. Her exposed arms and the exposed part of her chest were covered in black lines and swirls. Runes. Jace recognized the Marks at once. The girl was a Shadowhunter. Jace was tempted to jump in, beat the stupid Mundies to a pulp, and take the glory like he usually did, but he was curious. He wanted to watch the girl fight.

The girl cowered back until she could no longer move backward, trapped by a brick wall. One of the Mundanes grabbed her by the wrist, and the girl flinched, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Come with us, girlie," the Mundane boy said, "and we'll show you a good time." The other six Mundanes laughed.

The girl tried to pull herself out of the boy's grasp. She still hadn't made a single move…or sound.

"Look boys, our little girlie's speechless." The Mundane boy grabbed the girl by her shirt and pushed her to the ground. The girl lashed out frantically with her free arm as the boy sat on her hips. The boy grabbed her wrist and pressed both her hands to the dirty asphalt. She struggled against him, fighting to free her hands.

"Damn, girl, you're beautiful," the boy growled into her face. Then he kissed her neck. "We're gonna have fun with you tonight."

"Hell yeah, we are," Jace said loudly, announcing his presence. It was time for him to step in.

The seven Mundane boys turned to see a slim, beautiful blonde boy with golden-amber eyes that gleamed like fire in the darkness of the night. He wore a gray shirt under a black jacket with jeans. He looked like a Hollywood angel who had just stepped out of a badass action flick.

"Come to save the girl, pretty boy?" jeered the Mundane sitting on top of the girl.

"Of course," Jace said, smirking. "Pretty girl like her deserves a pretty boy like me. Oh, and thanks for the compliment. I'm glad I'm not the only male who thinks I'm pretty."

"Get him!"

Jace laughed as the six Mundanes rushed at him. "Now, now, one at a time, boys." He lashed out with his right fist and caught the first boy square in the nose. Jace reveled in the feeling of the bones breaking under his fist. Then he turned on the ball of his right foot and kicked out with his left foot, catching antoher boy in the side of the head with his combat boot. Jace grabbed the next boy by the front of his shirt and hurled him into an open dumpster. One boy managed to tackle the Shadowhunter to the ground, only to be rewarded with Jace's fist in his ribs, breaking three of them with a sickening _crack!_ The last two Mundanes fled from the alleyway. The boy who had been sitting on the girl had gotten up and was now brandishing a knife. Jace laughed.

"Nice blade," Jace said as if he were impressed. "I've got one too." He pulled a small knife from under his belt and threw it. The knife spun through the air at an impressive speed, then hit its target with a _thud_, burrowing deep into the Mundane's knife arm. The boy howled with pain, dropping his knife and sinking to the ground.

Jace looked over at the girl, who was now sitting up. "Hey, are you going to sit there all night? Let's go."

The girl didn't move. She sat, petrified with fear and trembling.

Jace sighed. "I guess I have to come get you then." He walked forward and kicked the injured Mundane boy out of the way. Then he kneeled down by the girl. "Climb onto my back."

The girl slowly reached out with her hands and put them around Jace's shoulders. Then Jace stood up and linked his arms around her knees. He walked out of the alleyway and back toward the Institute.

"Some Shadowhunter you are," Jace muttered to the girl. "Why didn't you fight back and defend yourself? They were just Mundies."

The girl didn't reply.

"You didn't even bother screaming for help. Actually, you never said anything at all. But I was there, so it's okay. I have that effect on girls."

The girl still didn't say anything. Jace set her down when they finally reached the Institute. The girl immediately sank down and sat on the steps. Jace sat down beside her.

"So, do you have a name?" Jace asked.

The girl didn't respond. She only looked down at her shoes. After a bit, she nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The girl stared silently at her black and white Converse Chuck Taylors.

"Can you tell me your age?"

The girl held up ten fingers.

"Ten?"

Then she put down three fingers on her one hand.

"Seven. Seventeen?"

The girl nodded.

"You know, things would be easier if I knew your name."

The girl looked up at Jace, then grabbed his hand.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just said so. I mean, I'm used to it. Girls always–"

The girl traced her finger on Jace's palm. Jace tried to pull his hand away.

"Thanks, but I don't want my palm read."

But the girl held tightly to his hand and continued tracing her finger on his palm. She traced three quick lines. Then she did it again, over and over. Then Jace realized she was tracing a letter.

"Oh…I? Your name starts with an I?"

The girl nodded. Her finger traced a different pattern on Jace's hand.

"M?"

The girl nodded again and changed her pattern, tracing a circle into his palm.

"O? …G? …E…N?" Jace paused to put the letters together. "Imogen? That's your name?"

The girl looked up at Jace and nodded. Under the street lights, Jace could see her smooth, cream-colored skin. Though scratched, bruised and dirty, the girl was beautiful. Her large, round, violet eyes glimmered under the light of the moon and the streetlights. Then the girl held up a finger and jabbed it into Jace's arm repeatedly.

"Me?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Jace."

The girl smiled and nodded as if she approved of his name.

Jace stood up. "Come on, let's go inside."

The girl stared at Jace, wide-eyed with surprise.

"Come _on_. Do I have to carry you again?"

The girl stood up and followed Jace into the dilapidated church. Inside the Institute looked nothing like a dilapidated church. Rather, it looked like an elaborate Gothic cathedral. The girl followed Jace into an elevator, and when the elevator opened to let them off, there was a blue Persian cat sitting in the middle of the floor as if waiting for them.

"Church, where are Robert and Maryse?" Jace asked.

The cat meowed and began walking. Jace followed the cat, Imogen close behind. Imogen took in the sights as they walked. Jace stole a few glances at her. She looked awed, confused, and frightened.

"Jace!" The dark-haired Alec Lightwood strode toward Jace. Then he stopped in his tracks. His eyebrows furrowed into a scowl. "Did you bring _another_ Mundane in here?!"

Frightened by Alec's anger, Imogen ducked behind Jace, her quivering hands gripping the back of Jace's jacket.

"She's one of us," Jace said. "She's got Marks."

Alec's anger slowly ebbed away. "Why is she hiding behind you?"

"Isn't if obvious? You scare her. It's probably your face," Jace laughed. "But it's no big deal. Not all of us can be as good-looking as me."

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Imogen. I haven't been able to get her to talk yet."

"Then how do you know her name?"

"She spelled it out on my hand." Jace held his hand up as if the lines Imogen had traced there could be seen.

Alec paused to think. "Mom's in the library. You should head straight over there and talk to her."

"That was my plan." Jace walked past Alec toward the library. Imogen was now clinging to his arm, trying to hide herself from Alec's stare. She pressed herself against Jace's side as they walked.

Jace smirked at her. "If you come any closer, I'll think you want to sleep with me."

Imogen sprang away from him as if he had burned her. Jace just laughed. Imogen looked at him with confusion, but followed anyway. When they reached the library, Imogen stood back and refused to follow Jace any further.

"Come on," Jace urged.

Imogen shrank back and shook her head.

"What? It's okay. No one here is going to hurt you." Jace took the girl's wrist and dragged her into the library with him. "Hey, Maryse."

Maryse Lightwood looked up from the papers on her desk. "Oh, by the Angel, Jace! Is that another Mund–"

"Imogen's one of us."

Maryse stood up to look at the girl. Her Marks had already faded into thin, silver scars that were hardly visible. Imogen ducked behind Jace again, cowering away from Maryse's stare.

"Why is she so frightened?" Maryse asked.

"I found her like this."

Maryse stopped right in front of Jace. She held her hand past Jace and smiled warmly at Imogen. "It's alright; I won't hurt you. I just want to see your Marks."

Imogen looked up at Jace as if asking him what to do. Jace nodded reassuring, and Imogen carefully took Maryse's hand and steoped out from behind Jace. Maryse studied the Runes on the girl's arms.

"Warrior," Maryse mused. "A very experienced one, at that. Imogen, right? Can you speak?"

The girl's eyes filled with fearful tears as she slowly shook her head.

Maryse sighed. "How old are you?"

Imogen held up ten fingers, then put down three.

"Seventeen. When did you become a warrior?"

Imogen held up ten fingers again. Then she put one hand down and held up two fingers on her other hand.

"Did you become a warrior as soon as you got your first Marks when you turned twelve?"

Imogen shook her head and held up both her hands again.

Maryse looked confused. "You got your Marks when you were ten?"

Imogen nodded.

"How many years have you been a warrior?"

Imogen held up four fingers.

"Of course," Maryse mused again, nodding as if she understood something profound. Imogen had become a warrior at twelve and had been a warrior for four years. That only added up to sixteen, but she was seventeen.

_What happened to the other year?_ Jace thought.


	2. Slave Girl

**Chapter 2!! I need some feedback, please! I'd really appreciate it! I'd like to know what I'm doing well, what I'm doing not so well (probably a good bit), and such. And btw, this is set after City of Ashes and before City of Glass (I haven't read City of Glass yet).**

* * *

"Of course, what?" Jace inquired to Maryse.

Maryse ignored him. "You escaped your master?"

Imogen nodded, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Master?" Jace wondered aloud.

Maryse ignored him again and looked at Imogen with pity. She put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's alright. We'll protect you."

Imogen laid her forehead on Maryse's shoulder and cried, but her sobs were silent. Maryse patted the girl's back and tried to quiet her.

"Jace, go get Isabelle."

"But–" Jace began to protest.

"Go."

Suddenly, Imogen sprang away from Maryse, and grabbed onto Jace's arm again. A look of shear terror was plastered onto her pale face – the look of a frightened child about to be left alone in the dark.

"I'll be right back," Jace said. Then added, "I promise."

Imogen reluctantly let him go. Jace sulked out of the library where he found Church waiting for him.

"Church, where's Isabelle?" Church purred and began walking toward the kitchen. Jace followed him and found Isabelle stirring a pot of soup on the stove.

"Hey, Jace," Isabelle greeted without looking up from her concoction. "Hungry?"

"I was," Jace answered, "but now that I see you're cooking–"

"If you just tried it–"

"I would most likely die. Anyway, your mom wants to see you."

"Why? Is it about that girl you found?"

Jace raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alec told me," Isabelle informed him, turning off the stove. She followed Jace back the library. When Jace opened the library door, he found Imogen sitting in the fetal position on the couch. She was trembling and rocking back and forth. Maryse sat beside her with her hand on the girl's shoulder, attempting to calm her.

"What did you say to her?" Jace asked.

"I asked about her master," Maryse replied. "And she's been like this ever since."

Imogen leaped off of the couch the second she saw Jace. She rushed to him and grabbed hold of his arm in a vice-like grip, burying her tear-stained face in his arm.

"Well, at least she has good taste in men," Jace snickered.

Isabelle groaned and rolled her eyes. Maryse glared at Jace as if she were about to kill him.

"Isabelle, this is Imogen," Maryse said, keeping her frustration with Jace's sarcasm at bay. "Could you get her some food and a room? If she could borrow a set of your clothes as well, that would be wonderful. I need to speak with Jace."

"Sure, no problem," Isabelle nodded. Then she waved to Imogen. "Come on."

Imogen stood where she was as if glued to the spot, still clinging to Jace. Isabelle laid her hand on Imogen's arm. Imogen flinched and shrank against Jace.

"Jace, tell her she'll be okay," Maryse said.

"Why me?"

"Just do it," Maryse commanded in a tone that told Jace he should obey if he ever wanted to see daylight again.

"Hey, it's okay," Jace said softly to Imogen. He grasped her shoulder firmly but gently. "It's okay. Go with Isabelle. She'll take care of you."

Imogen stared up at Jace with a pleading look.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Jace reassured.

Imogen, reluctantly and slowly, released Jace's arm and followed Isabelle out of the library. She kept taking glances back at Jace until she was out the door and out of sight.

"You're probably wondering why she's so attached to you," Maryse said, sitting down behind the large wooden desk.

"Not really. I mean, she thinks I'm hot. And most girls–"

"She's a slave, Jace," Maryse cut him off.

"What?" Jace's face fell.

"She's been enslaved by another Shadowhunter. There are biding runes on the back of her neck along with silencing runes. That's why she can't speak. She's attached to you because for the past year, she's been abused by her master and has lost all trust she had in humanity. She's attached to you because you did something dynamic to make her trust you. I can only assume that you're the first person she's trusted ever since her enslavement. Now, you need to tell me how you found her."

"A bunch of Mundies ganged up on her, and I saved her because she wouldn't fight back."

"_Mundanes_?!" Maryse pulled her face stressfully.

"What?"

"Imogen's master must have been exceptionally abusive. He must have been extraordinarily cruel to make her so afraid of people – even Mundanes. Now, because she trusts you, I need you to find out about her past. We need to learn as much as we can about her and her master."

"Is there a way to free her?"

"There are two ways. The first way is to kill her master."

Jace smirked. "I'm game."

Maryse glared at him. "This is not a joke, Jace. We're talking about the murder of another Shadowhunter. That is the worst crime against the Clave. You of all people should know that."

The smirk disappeared from Jace's lips as quickly as it had appeared. "If you're referring to my father–"

"I am. But in any case, killing Imogen's master wouldn't truly free her. She would just become the slave of whoever killed her master. The second way would free her completely. The binding and silencing runes must be broken."

"I'll do it," Jace offered.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

"Okay, then do you know who her master was? We'll make him do it."

"Is, Jace, is. And no, I don't know who her master is."

"What do you mean 'is?'"

"The binding runes must be broken by the stele that put them there," Maryse said sadly.

"Then we'll find out who her master is, take his stele, and break the runes."

Maryse shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"Why?" Jace didn't get an answer. "Maryse! Why?"

Maryse sighed. "Did Imogen have a stele with her when you found her?"

"Well…no. Why?"

"Jace," Maryse began, staring at him gravely. "Those Marks could have been placed on her by her own stele instead of her master's. Also, the stele that placed the runes there could have been destroyed, or hidden, or lost. We don't know. But more than likely, that stele has been destroyed."

"Then she would never be free," Jace breathed, coming to the horrifying realization. "Who would do that?"

Maryse sighed. "I have an idea of who her master might be, and if I'm right, I'm pretty sure he's destroyed the stele that he Marked her with."

"Who?"

Maryse shook her head. "I'm not completely sure. I'll let you know when I am."

Jace was silent for a moment. Who would do such a thing? Make a fellow Shadowhunter his slave and then destroy the stele that had done the deed so that the slave would never be free? Then Jace's heart plummeted into his stomach. He looked up at Maryse and opened his mouth, but he couldn't say the name.


	3. The Last Adaire

**For anyone who is actually reading this, sorry it took so long. College really sucks. I'm sorry this is going so slowly, but I'll do what I can on top of my workload. I'd love to know what you guys think!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Jace knocked on the door of Imogen's room.

"Come in," called Isabelle's voice.

Jace opened the door and stepped into the room. Imogen sat on the edge of the bed while Isabelle sat behind her, braiding Imogen's hair. Imogen's eyes lit up when she saw Jace. She was wearing a pair of Isabelle's skinny jeans, which fit her long, slim legs perfectly, but was loose around her waist. One of Isabelle's tank tops with a plunging neckline hung loosely on Imogen's small chest, making her look silly.

"Why does every other girl look so ridiculous in your clothes, Izzy," Jace wondered aloud.

Imogen's face fell.

Jace winked at her. "Don't worry; it's not your fault. It's just that Izzy's got a big rack."

"_Jace_!"

Jace laughed. Imogen smiled as he laughed. Isabelle, having finished with Imogen's hair, stood up and left the room, punching Jace in the arm on her way out.

"Feel any better?" Jace asked, rubbing his arm.

Imogen nodded.

"Look, Maryse told me about what happened to you, or at least what she thinks happened to you. We can free you if you tell us who your master is."

Imogen's face went pale. Her hands clenched and her body quivered with fear. She shook her head furiously.

Jace sat down beside her and touched her hand. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Imogen eased up a bit.

"So tell me," Jace began. "Where are you from?"

Imogen grabbed Jace's hand and traced a letter into his palm – the letter I. Jace didn't need her to continue.

"Idris."

Imogen nodded.

"Do you miss it?"

Imogen smiled sadly and nodded.

"What's your last name?"

Imogen traced letters into his hand again.

"A-D-A-I-R-E…Adaire. Imogen Adaire. Pretty name."

Imogen smiled. Then she poked her finger into Jace's shoulder.

"Me? Wayland. Jace Wayland. Where are your parents?"

Imogen's smile disappeared. She looked way from Jace and shook her head.

"Are they dead?" Jace asked softly.

Imogen nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry…" Then Jace thought, _I sound like Clary_.

Imogen gave him a weak smile. Then she yawned.

"You look tired. You should sleep." Jace stood up so Imogen could lie down. He turned and headed for the door, but then he felt Imogen throw herself around his arm again. "It's okay. I'll just be down the hall."

Imogen looked up at him pleadingly and shook her head. Jace's heart went out to the girl. She was so helpless and frightened.

"Fine," Jace sighed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Imogen gave him a grateful smile and climbed back into bed. Jace turned out the light and lay down on the floor. Imogen handed him one of the pillows. Jace thanked her and placed the pillow behind his head. Then Imogen reached down, feeling around in the darkness for Jace. At first, she caught his face, then Jace grasped her hand. Jace sighed. He'd never seen a girl so helpless, more or less a Shadowhunter. He wondered what had happened to her to make her this way. Suddenly, he felt anger rise up from deep within his core. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Imogen.

Jace held the girl's hand until he heard her breathing deeply. He was about to release her hand, but then decided not to. There was something strangely comfortable about the girl. Because of his angelic looks, Jace always had girls going crazy over him. But Isabelle and his sister, Clary, were always independent of him, and he liked that about them. And then there was this girl, Imogen Adaire. He'd just met her, but she was already attached to him. It was like she was dependent on him, but in a way that other girls weren't. Other girls clung to Jace because they wanted to sleep with him. Imogen clung to him because she trusted him and needed him to make her feel safe. Jace fell asleep with a smile on his face and Imogen's small hand clasped in his. It was nice to be needed…and trusted.

* * *

A month had passed since Imogen was brought to the Institute. Imogen was improving greatly in Jace's presence, though she still curled up in fear if she was asked about her master. She had grown to trust Isabelle and Jace's sister, Clary. She'd taken to Clary's charisma almost immediately. On the other hand, Imogen was still wary of Alec. She wasn't sure if he liked her or not, but something about him unnerved her. And Maryse…Imogen didn't mind Maryse, but the woman was intimidating. One of Imogen's favorite people at the Institute was Max, Alec and Isabelle's younger brother. The bright, cheery, and enthusiastic nine-year-old always kept Imogen's spirits up.

Imogen's absolute favorite was, of course, Jace. She trusted him most and loved him more than she loved the others. Once she got used to Jace's witty sarcasm, she grew to like it. She felt safe and comfortable with Jace. Above all, she was happy with him.

In the same way, Imogen quickly became Jace's favorite. He'd grown to trust her like he trusted no one else. He spent hours upon hours talking to her. Though she didn't talk back, her expressions would suffice for responses. When expressions didn't convey her thoughts, she'd trace her finger on Jace's palm. Jace found her touch comforting and loved her company. Maybe it was because she was the only one who didn't tell him that he was reckless, stupid, and arrogant. Imogen would shoot him disapproving looks every now and then if she didn't like what he said, but she always had some degree of concern in her eyes when she did so. She didn't scowl at him like the others.

In the past month, Imogen had managed to start training again and had been given a stele. As the other Shadowhunters came to realize, Imogen was a master with both Runes and blades. It had only taken a week and a half for Imogen to regrasp her skills with seraph blades. Maryse had said that the strange girl was a very experienced warrior, judging by her Marks. Maryse was right.

"It's like she's dancing," Maryse had commented one day to Jace while watching Imogen practice with seraph blades. "I've never seen anyone fight like this. I've never seen anyone make combat seem like an art."

Jace had nodded his agreement.

"What did you say her last name is, Jace?"

"Adaire."

"Of course…" Maryse mused.

"Of course, what?"

"Have you heard of the Adaire clan?"

"Of course. Who hasn't? Aren't they a warrior clan? Supposedly the best?"

Maryse nodded. "The Adaire clan has always been known as the most talented and fierce of all warriors. The Adaire ancestors a thousand years ago were also dancers. Their blood runs strongly in Imogen."

Watching Imogen's swift, fluid movements, it was clear the girl was born to fight. She was an expert. The way she moved was instinct. It ran in her blood, it was engraved in her mind. But as she jumped and flipped, twisted and turned, spun and glided, her intense violet eyes shone brightly. Her face was calm and serene. _She should be a dancer_, Jace had thought, _not a warrior. Or a slave._

"She's the last of the Adaire clan," Maryse said grimly.


	4. Ravener Chaos

**Thanks, guys, for your feedback! I know I haven't written much about Clary, but the series is already pretty much based on Clary. I want this to show more of Jace's side of things. Also, to answer cnp97's question: This set after City of Ashes and before City of Glass, so Jace and Clary still THINK they're siblings.**

**So here's chapter four! First fight scene of the story!! =D I haven't written a fight scene in a long time, so it might not be so great.**

**

* * *

**

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, and Imogen stood quietly in the library as Maryse and Robert began speaking. Max sat on the couch, face hidden behind the latest volume of Naruto, but Jace knew Max was listening in on the mission details.

"We've received information that there are shape shifters in the city. We think they're at the Chaos club," Maryse explained.

"You can probably handle this without us," Robert said.

"We've handled worse without you," Jace said.

Maryse glared at him. Robert chuckled. "That, you have. But I still don't think Clary and Imogen should go with you."

"Why not?" Clary demanded, frowning.

"As much as I hate to say it," Isabelle started, "both Clary and Imogen can hold their own. Besides, it's just shifters. It'll be easy. We could be back before midnight if we wanted to."

Robert and Maryse exchanged looks. "Fine," Maryse sighed. "But be careful. Go get ready. You'll leave in half an hour."

* * *

The door swung open as Clary pulled on a slinky green top over black leggings. Jace stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Clary huffed.

"Well, that would just be polite," Jace sneered.

"Would it kill you to be polite for once? I could have been naked."

"All the better for me."

Clary shot him a dirty look. "I'm your sister, for Christ's sake! What do you want?"

"You should stay here," Jace said. "I don't want you coming with us."

Clary scowled. "Why not?"

"Damnit, Clary, how many times have I told you?! You're not a real Shadowhunter. You barely know how to fend for yourself."

"I've been fine so far!"

"You've gotten lucky."

"I don't care what you say, Jace," Clary announced defiantly. "I'm coming."

Jace sighed. Clary was so stubborn that Jace almost hated her. But at the same time he loved her attitude and temper that was almost as fiery as her hair. Why did she have to be his sister?

"Clary, I don't want you getting hurt," Jace said.

Clary reached out and touched his arm. "I'll be fine."

Every muscle in Jace's body tensed, holding him back. A fire ignited within him every time Clary touched him. He loved how it felt, but hated that it was so wrong. He wanted to grab Clary and kiss her, kiss her like there was no tomorrow. No brother should ever feel this way about his sister. Jace suddenly felt horribly ashamed. He did the only thing he knew how to do. He turned and walked away.

* * *

A boy with spiky, electric blue hair made his way past the bouncer into the club. As his bright green eyes scanned the dance floor, he felt a shockwave hit him. It was energy, live energy. Humans were so full of it. The boy smirked. He couldn't wait to pull aside some unfortunate human girl and steal away her life. A girl with pink hair walked into the club behind him. She licked her lips as her electric blue eyes scanned the club. As she began walking past the boy, the boy grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you going to warn me not to attract attention, like usual?" he asked.

"No. Valentine wants us to attract attention, remember? He wants the Shadowhunters," the girl replied.

The boy grinned. "Good. I'm sick of holding back." He began scanning the crowd of thrashing teenagers for his first target. His eyes fell on a petite girl with flaming red hair. Her eyes glowed with a flame of their own. Perfect. He made his way over to the girl, putting on his most charming smile. The girl caught his gaze and seemed to read his mind. She stepped toward him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

The boy put his hands on her waist and led her deep into the crowd of teenagers. Usually the boy was patient. He would usually seduce his prey before he struck. But tonight he was impatient. He pressed his lips to the girl's ear.

"Let's go somewhere private," he said.

The girl grinned, gazing up at him through her long, mascara-enhanced lashes. The boy took her hand and led her toward the back of the club. He opened the backdoor of the club and glanced out into the alleyway – empty. He pulled the girl out into the alleyway with him. The girl sat down on a pile of crates.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Mark," the boy answered.

"I'm Clary," the girl said.

"Well, Clary," Mark said, stroking Clary's cheek," I'm ready have some fun."

Clary smirked. "So am I."

Suddenly, there was a loud, sharp _crack_ and an inhuman shriek of pain erupted from the blue-haired boy's throat. The spiky-haired boy spun around and found himself face-to-face with Isabelle Lightwood and her infamous whip. The boy lunged at her, but Isabelle easily side-stepped the clumsy attack. She lashed out with her whip at the boy's ankles. The end of the whip wrapped around the boy's ankles, making crash down onto the cold asphalt. The boy turned onto his back just in time to see Alec Lightwood leap out of the shadows and land on his chest, seraph blade poised to strike.

"How many more of you are there?" Alec demanded.

The boy laughed.

"You think this is a joke?!" Alec shouted.

The shape shifter screamed something in a language Clary didn't recognize. But Alec and Isabelle knew he was calling to another demon. Alec swore and plunged the seraph blade into the shape shifter's chest. The demon shrieked, twitched, and then lay still. Within the blink of an eye, his body had disappeared. Suddenly, the sound of mass terror reached the ears of Alec, Isabelle, and Clary. Screams rang out from inside the club. Without hesitation, the three Shadowhunters dashed back inside.

The smell of blood was strong. Masses of terrified teenagers surged to every exit. Isabelle yanked Clary aside to escape being trampled. Alec pushed his way through the frantic crowd to where Jace and Imogen stood back-to-back fending off a swarm of raveners.

"Raveners!" Alec yelled back to Isabelle and Clary. Screaming some sort of incomprehensible battle cry, Alec leaped through the air and buried his seraph blade into the head of one of the raveners. Isabelle was in shock for a few seconds. They'd walked into an ambush. The demon must have called the raveners out before Alec killed him. Raveners had poison that could kill a normal human in minutes. Isabelle cleared her head and joined the battle, whip zipping through the air.

A ravener crawled up the wall to the ceiling, then sprang down on Jace, teeth, claws, and barbed tail ready to rip apart the Shadowhunter. Jace swung his seraph blade at the ravener's head. It wasn't until then that Jace saw the decapitated ravener's poison-equipped tail flying toward his face. His decapitating swing had been too wide and there was no way he could deflect the tail. Jace shut his eyes and made an attempt to dodge. Then he heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh. Jace slowly opened his eyes and saw Imogen standing over the dead ravener, her seraph blade dripping with thick, black liquid. But he didn't see the deep gash in her side.

Another ravener had managed to pin Alec to the floor. The demon bared its razor-sharp teeth in Alec's face. Alec's fingers fumbled for his seraph blade he'd dropped. Isabelle kicked a ravener away from her and struck the ravener on top of Alec with her whip. The whip wrapped around the ravener's tail, and it took all of Isabelle's strength to yank the demon off of her brother.

"Clary, now!" Isabelle shouted over the chaos.

Clary pulled a dagger out of her boot and flung it at the ravener. The blade buried itself in the creature's hideous eye in the middle of its forehead. The ravener shrieked and writhed, then became silent and still. Suddenly, Isabelle cried out in pain as another ravener launched from the floor and buried its claws in Isabelle's back. Imogen tackled the ravener and stabbed through its scaly skin as the creature's tail buried into Imogen's leg. She stabbed it again and twisted the seraph blade until the demon stopped moving.

Jace had just killed another ravener when he saw a figure standing off to the side, watching the fight. At first he thought it was a Mundane who was either petrified with fear or just had a morbid sense of entertainment. When he took a better look, he saw it was a shape shifter. She grinned evilly as she caught Jace's glare and leaped at him, claws outstretched. Jace met her with a punch in the face, but not before she could claw his shoulder.

"I usually don't hit girls," Jace growled, gripping his shoulder. "But you're not really a girl, are you?"

The shape shifter laughed as she stood up. "Valentine warned me about you, Jace Wayland," the shifter sneered.

Jace's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. "Valentine?"

"He wants to see you."

"Why?" Jace hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well, he's your father, isn't he? He sent me to kill the others and take you back to him. Look, he even gave me a present in advance for my services." The shape shifter held up her hand and wiggled her fingers. On her fourth finger was a silver ring with an amethyst and diamonds.

Without warning, Imogen came flying into the scene caught the shape shifter in the head with her foot. Just then Jace remembered there was a fight going on behind him. He spun around and saw that Alec and Isabelle had finished off the last of the raveners. The club was now deserted.

"Everybody okay?" Alec panted, leaning against the wall.

Jace nodded.

"I've got a few scratches," Isabelle grumbled, "but no poison."

"I'm fine," Clary piped up.

Alec nodded. "Alright. Let's go home." He began walking toward the exit, followed by Isabelle supported on Clary's shoulders. But Jace hung back. Alec turned back to Jace. Jace had his arms folded over his chest, and he was glaring at Alec.

"What, Jace?" Alec demanded, bewildered.

"You didn't save any raveners for me," Jace huffed.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Jace followed Alec, Isabelle, and Clary into the alleyway. Once he was halfway down the alley, Jace froze. "Wait, where's Imogen?"


	5. To Magnus' House We Go

Jace searched all around him in the alleyway, but Imogen was nowhere to be seen. His heart plummeted into the depths of his stomach. He dashed back to the club.

"Jace, let's go!" Clary called after him. "Jace!"

Jace ignored her. He burst through the door into empty darkness. He groped around, searching for the light switch. Jace found the light switch and threw it up, not caring about discretion.

"Imogen!" Jace shouted. No answer. Jace frantically searched the club. To his horror, it was empty. Then he spotted in the corner an open door. The door led to the stairwell that led to the apartment above the club. Without a further thought, Jace sprinted up the stairs three at a time. Once he reached the flat above the club, he found the door standing wide open. He cautiously stepped into the apartment and found the place completely turned upside-down. As far as Jace knew, none of them had gone up the stairs. Who had been through here? Imogen, maybe? But why?

Not only had the apartment been ransacked, it was apparent that there had been a fight. Broken glass and splintered wood littered the dirty carpet. Flecks of blood dotted the walls, the carpet, and pieces of furniture. Jace couldn't tell if the blood was human or demon.

"Imogen?" Jace called again. Glass crunched under his boots as he walked through the apartment. Jace glanced down to see where he was stepping, and something dark caught his eye – blood. A trail of it. He followed the trail through the apartment and up the stairs, heart pounding and mind racing. He prayed with all his heart as he walked that the blood wasn't Imogen's. When he reached the end of the trail at the back of the top floor of the apartment, the sliding door that led to the balcony stood ajar. There were smears of blood on the door frame and on the handle of the sliding door. Jace stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. There was nothing. He looked down at the alleyway below. He saw Isabelle supported on Clary's shoulders. Alec looked up and spotted Jace, then dashed into the club. But no Imogen. Then Jace looked up. Above the ledge of the balcony, there was fire escape ladder that led to the roof of the building. Jace climbed up onto the ledge of the balcony and pulled himself up on the ladder. His right hand slipped on something wet and he lost his footing on the ledge. His left hand tightened on the rung of the ladder to keep himself from falling three stories. Jace took a deep breath to focus himself and continued climbing the ladder. When he reached the top, he hoisted himself over the low wall onto the roof of the building.

"Imogen?" Jace called as he scanned the roof. Then he saw a dark figure sprawled across the roof. His lips trembled as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "IMOGEN!!" He raced to her, crumbling to his knees beside her. Her hair was slick with blood and sweat. Blood streaked her face. She was covered with horrible bite marks and long, deep, jagged gashes. Her clothes were ripped saturated with blood. Jace pushed her hair off her dirty face and bent his head down, his ear hovering just above her face. She was breathing, but barely. Her breaths were shallow and strained. Her face was as pale as the full moon above. Her body was cold and shook from loss of blood and demon poisoning. She didn't look like she'd last more than another couple hours. Jace was on the verge of tears as he yanked off his jacket and wrapped the unconscious girl with it.

"Jace!" Alec called as he hauled himself onto the roof.

Jace rushed over to Alec with Imogen dangling limply in his arms. "We need to get her to Magnus."

"We need to get back to the Institute," Alec argued. "Then I'll call Magnus to come."

"She won't last that long!" Jace cried. "Call Magnus now!"

Alec sighed, then took out his cell phone and dialed the warlock, Magnus Bane. "Hey, Magnus, it's me… No, I need a favor. It's demon poison… No, no, she's a Shadowhunter." Alec paused for a long time, listening to Magnus. Then he looked up at Jace. "Do you know what kind of demon did this?"

Jace shook his head. "Um, a ravener, I guess, maybe something else."

"We don't know, probably a ravener," Alec said into the phone to Magnus. "Alright, we'll be there soon." Alec hung up the phone, then looked up at Jace again. "How are we going to get her down from the roof?"

"We jump," Jace said.

"Are you insane?!"

Jace clutched Imogen tightly to his chest with one arm and grabbed Alec by the arm with his free hand. Then he launched himself over the low wall. The three Shadowhunters plummeted down three stories toward the alleyway bellow, Alec screaming the whole way down. Seconds later, Jace landed softly, perfectly on the asphalt. Alec collapsed the second his feet touched the ground.

"I forgot…you could…do that," he gasped, completely winded. "Next time… warn me…before you do that."

"I did," Jace said. "Where are Isabelle and Clary?"

"They're headed back to the Institute," Alec said, slowly getting to his feet. "Come on, it isn't too far to Magnus's."

Jace cradled Imogen in his arms and followed Alec to the home of the infamous warlock. When they reached the door of Magnus's house after a twenty-minute walk, Alec rang the doorbell and waited. No answer. He rang the doorbell again. Jace growled impatiently when Magnus didn't answer the second time. Jace lashed out with his foot and struck the doorknob with his combat boot. The door banged open.

"Jace!" Alec cried in dismay.

Jace ignored him and stormed into the house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jace Wayland?!" Magnus demanded as he flew down the stairs.

"You didn't answer the door, you good for nothing son of a–"

"We're really sorry, Magnus," Alec interrupted. "It's an emergency."

Magnus stared at the unconscious girl in Jace's arms. "Fine, bring her upstairs. My room."

Jace hurried up the stairs after Magnus and followed him into the three-hundred-year-old warlock's bedroom. He laid Imogen down on the bed and stood back as Magnus began to examine her. Magnus removed Jace's jacket from the girl and began inspecting the bite marks and gashes.

"Pretty girl," Magnus muttered to himself as he turned her face. Then he pulled up her shirt.

Jace grabbed Magnus's arm and yanked him away from the bed. He shoved the warlock hard into the wall and pinned him by the throat. "Don't touch her like that," Jace growled menacingly.

"I need to remove her clothes to reach the worst of the wounds," Magnus responded calmly. "Alec, why don't you remove your dear friend from the room so I can work?"

"Jace, let's go," Alec said sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jace declared defiantly.

"What's the problem?" Magnus teased. "Is she your girl, Jace Wayland?"

Jace raised his fist to punch Magnus, but Alec rushed forward and put Jace into an arm lock.

"Let me go!" Jace bellowed, straining against Alec.

"Jace, stop it!" Alec yelled at him. He dragged Jace out of the room as Magnus approached the bedside and resumed undressing the unconscious Shadowhunter.

"You bastard!" Jace shouted at Magnus as Alec dragged him from the room. "I'm going to kill you!"

Alec dragged Jace into the next room and shut the door.

"How can you leave her in there with that…that creep?" Jace demanded angrily.

"She'll be fine," Alec replied. "I trust Magnus completely."

Jace flew at Alec, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt. "Trust him?! You trust him?! Why, are you sleeping with him?!"

Alec's face flushed deep red, from embarrassment or anger, Jace didn't know. All he knew was the pain that struck his temple, knocking him to the floor. Alec stormed from the room and slammed the door shut. Jace went after him, but the door wouldn't budge. Alec must have Marked the outside of the door, sealing Jace in. Jace beat on the door with his fists and screaming at Alec, but no reply came. Jace spat out every curse he knew before letting himself fall into an armchair. It wasn't until then that he realized just how exhausted he was. He fought the hazy feeling in his brain. He had to stay awake for Imogen, to make sure she'd be alright. The more he resisted, the more exhausted he became. His eyelids drooped shut and sleep claimed him.


	6. Momo's Ring

**Hey kids, sorry this took a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Magnus watched as Imogen's wounds began to heal. Once the wounds were closed, he began washing the blood as best he could from her body. He wiped the blood from her skin with a warm, wet cloth, trying not to move her too much so that the wounds wouldn't reopen. Then Magnus found Imogen's right hand clenched tightly, as if she were holding onto something. He pried her fingers open and found a silver ring lying on her palm. She had held onto it so tightly that the ring had imprinted an angry red circle into her skin. Magnus took the ring and washed off the blood. The ring was a thin silver band with three square gems. The gem in the middle was a brilliant amethyst. On either side of the amethyst was a small diamond. Magnus tucked the ring away in his pocket and drew a blanket over the sleeping Shadowhunter. Then he left the room and went into the guest room where he knew Alec was waiting for him.

Alec sat up in bed and smiled tiredly at the warlock. Magnus looked about nineteen years old, and often, Alec forgot he was really around three hundred.

"How is she?" Alec asked.

"She'll be fine. I removed the poison from her blood, and her wounds are healing," Magnus replied, unbuttoning his shirt and sitting next to Alec on the bed.

Alec nodded. "That's good. Look, I'm sorry about earlier. This girl means a lot to Jace, and he was just really upset."

"Don't worry about it," Magnus murmured. He pushed the sleeve of Alec's T-shirt off his shoulder and kissed his arm.

"Magnus–"

Magnus cut Alec off with a kiss full on the mouth. He slipped off his shirt and straddled Alec's lap. He twisted his long fingers into the Shadowhunter's luscious, dark locks. But Alec suddenly broke away from him.

"We shouldn't," Alec said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Jace is here."

Magnus frowned. "Isn't he asleep?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to wake him."

"Well I can give him a little something to keep him asleep 'til morning." Then Magnus added with a smirk, "Or later, if you like."

Alec hesitated, weighing his options. Then he nodded. "Sure."

Magnus nipped his ear, then got off the bed. He strode out of the room across the hall to the room where Jace was sleeping in the armchair. Alec lay back on the bed with a stressful sigh. He needed something – anything – to take his mind off Jace…

_Anything_, Alec thought as Magnus came back into the room and shut the door. The warlock climbed back into bed with Alec, immediately covering Alec's mouth with kisses and stroking Alec's chest beneath his tight black shirt. Alec peeled his shirt off and threw it aside. He wove his fingers into the Magnus's dark hair and pushed his tongue into the warlock's mouth. He felt Magnus undo his belt and jeans. Alec kicked off his jeans and yanked off Magnus's ridiculously-colored, glittery leather pants. Magnus squeezed Alec's thigh and pushed his hand roughly down Alec's boxers. Alec moaned as Magnus's skilled hand pulsated expertly on him. He ravaged Magnus's throat with his teeth, causing the warlock to whimper with pleasure.

Anything to take his mind off Jace…anything…

* * *

Jace woke the next morning feeling terribly groggy. His body ached from the fight the night before, and his head pounded where Alec had punched him. Then he remembered Imogen. Jace quickly got up, despite his body's painful protests. He went into Magnus's bedroom and found Imogen peacefully asleep. Jace smiled with relief and sat down in the chair at the bedside. About half an hour later, Magnus came into the room.

"In a better mood, I hope," Magnus huffed at the sight of Jace.

"Yeah. Your pants just brighten my day," Jace grumbled, glancing at Magnus's bright yellow pants.

"Glad you like them, Wayland."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jace asked, taking Imogen's small hand in his.

"She'll be fine. It's going to be another day or two before she makes a full recovery, though. The demon poising was really bad, but she's surprisingly strong."

Jace nodded.

"Jace, she was holding this." Magnus produced a small metal object from his pocket and tossed it to Jace.

Jace caught it and examined it. It was a silver ring with one amethyst and two diamonds. Jace examined the ring more closely. There was an inscription on the inside of the band: _For my beloved Momo_.

"Momo?" Jace wondered aloud.

"Her name's Imogen, isn't it? I think it may be a nickname. And by the looks of it, I'd say this is an engagement ring."

Jace shot Magnus a look of surprise and confusion. "Engagement?"

"Yes. I assume she's from Alicante. Since the Shadowhunters in Alicante are so secluded from the Mundane world, I think they tend to be more traditional."

"You mean getting engaged at…" Jace took a minute to think. "Sixteen?"

Magnus nodded.

"Where's Alec?"

"In the kitchen. Why?"

"I need to talk to him. Let me know the second Imogen wakes up." Jace darted from the room down the stairs to the kitchen. He found Alec sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. Alec looked up at the blonde Shadowhunter.

"Morning, Jace," Alec said tiredly. "How's Imogen?"

"Magnus said she'll be alright. She was holding this," Jace said, producing the ring from the palm of his hand for Alec to see. Alec took the ring and inspected it. "Magnus thinks it's an engagement ring."

Alec eyes widened as he looked from the ring to Jace, then back to the ring. "Do you think we can find her fiancé?" Alec asked, looking back up at Jace.

"That's what I'm hoping," Jace nodded, taking the ring back.

Suddenly, a door banged upstairs.

"Come back!" Magnus's voice cried out. "You're not completely healed yet!"

Jace peered out of the kitchen to see Imogen flying down the stairs toward him. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. Jace immediately glared up at Magnus who was just coming off the stairs.

"What did you do to her?" Jace growled.

"Nothing. As soon as she woke up, she freaked out," Magnus said defensively.

"Come on," Jace said softly to Imogen as he steered her around Magnus and toward the door.

"Jace! Where are you going?" Alec called after him.

"Home."

"Jace, wait!"

Jace ignored Alec and stormed out of the house with Imogen.

* * *

Jace crept out of Imogen's room as soon as he knew she was asleep. He went to the library where Robert and Maryse Lightwood sat together discussing something in hushed tones. They immediately stopped talking and looked up as soon as Jace walked in.

"Were you talking about me?" Jace asked. "My ears are tingling."

"What do you need, Jace?" Maryse asked impatiently. When Jace pulled the ring out of his pocket, Maryse's eyes widened. "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yeah, I just wanted your opinion on which girl I should give it to."

"Where did you get that?" Robert asked. "And where is Alec? Did he come back with you?"

"No, Alec didn't come back yet. And Imogen had this in her hand."

Maryse took the ring from Jace and examined it. "Do you know where she got the ring?"

"One of the shape shifters had it on," Jace answered. "I think Imogen went after her."

"'To my beloved Momo,'" Maryse read. "Who's Momo?"

"I think it's a nickname for Imogen. Maybe if we take the ring back to Alicante, we can find Imogen's fiancé."

Robert and Maryse exchanged grave, concerned looks.

"What?" Jace demanded.

"Sit down, Jace," Robert said.

"Why?"

"Please, Jace."

Jace pulled up a chair from the desk and sat opposite Maryse and Robert. He didn't like the looks on their faces. He knew that face. It was the face of bad news.

"Jace, remember when I told you that Imogen is the last of the Adaire clan?" Maryse asked.

Jace nodded.

"When the Circle was formed, many Shadowhunters joined Valentine. At the same time, many Shadowhunters opposed him. As Valentine grew more powerful, very few people opposed him. But the Adaires were always firm in their opposition to Valentine. Most Shadowhunter families stopped associating with the Adaires for fear of Valentine."

"And?" Jace probed when Maryse paused.

"Valentine wiped out the entire Adaire clan as well as anyone who sided with the Adaires," Robert said. "For a long time, the only surviving members of the Adaire family were Imogen, her father, and her older brother and his wife."

"She has a brother?" Jace interrupted.

"Had," Robert corrected. "We only recently found out that a few years ago Valentine managed to track down Kent Adaire, Imogen's father. Kent hid Imogen, Gavin, Imogen's brother, and Gavin's wife, Maura, in Ireland. Valentine killed Kent Adaire, and about a year ago, he found the rest of Kent's family in Drogheda, Ireland. He murdered both Gavin and Maura along with another young man who was with them. His name was James Gallagher. He was nineteen years old, and he was Imogen's fiancé. Imogen was the only one to survive."

Jace was silent, taking in the information. Wheels began turning in his mind. His stomach churned as he put the pieces together. His mind was spinning, and his mouth went dry.

"So Imogen's master is…" Jace began, but he couldn't finish.

Maryse nodded. "Valentine."


	7. Sneaking Out

**Hey, there, sorry it took me so long to update. I got pretty busy due to college/exams and the like. By the time I came home for summer, I sort of forgot I had this thing going. I actually wrote this a while ago, but forgot to update it. Sorry! Chapter 8 coming soon as well!  
**

**

* * *

**Jace slammed the door of his bedroom shut that night. Clary flopped down on Jace's bed and watched him pace back and forth across the room. Jace wanted to go after Valentine, but of course, the Lightwoods said "no."

"We'll lock you in if we have to," Robert had said sternly.

"But he's my father!" Jace had argued. "I have to go after him!"

"Jace, when will you grow up and stop being so selfish?" Maryse scolded harshly.

"I'm not doing this for me!" Jace yelled back. "I'm doing this for Imogen!"

"The Clave will handle it."

"No, they won't! They're all too afraid of Valentine!"

"I'm going to speak to the Clave in Alicante," Robert said. "I'll make sure the Clave takes care of this."

"I'll come with you," Jace declared.

"No. You'll stay at the Institute."

Clary rolled her eyes as Jace beat his fist on the wall. "There's nothing you can do, Jace," Clary said. "It's three in the morning, and you should sleep. Besides, Maryse and Robert said the Clave will take care of it."

"But they won't!" Jace cried. "There's so much I can do, but the Lightwoods won't let me." Jace continued pacing the room. "I'm just going to leave then."

"Leave?" Clary asked. "Where are you going to go? Idris?"

"Maybe. Valentine's looking for the Mortal Glass, so he might be somewhere in Idris."

"I want to come with you."

"No."

"What? You keep complaining that the Lightwoods won't let you go!"

Jace turned on his red-headed sister. "Clary, you're barely a Shadowhunter! You don't know anything about Idris, about our world."

"But I have to go! I have to find Ragnor Fell for my mom."

"The Lightwoods are already planning to go. Go with them. I'm going after Valentine by myself."

"Why do you have to go alone?"

"Because he's my father. I know him."

"He's my father too."

"But you don't know him."

"Jace, if you go, I'm going with you," Clary said stubbornly, her jaw set.

Jace sighed stressfully. "Fine. I won't go. Happy now?"

Clary frowned. "Why should I trust you?"

"I'm your brother."

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." She stood up and headed for the door.

Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He held her close and kissed her, cradling the back of her neck in his hand. Clary shoved him away.

"Jace, what are you-" Clary's mouth kept moving, but no sound was made. She gaped incredulously at Jace as her body went rigid from an immobilization Rune.

"I'm sorry, Clary," Jace apologized and lifted the stele from her neck. He drew another Rune on Clary's forehead, and she immediately fell into a deep sleep. Jace laid her on the bed and began shoving clothes into a backpack. He grabbed his witchlight on the way out of the room and sprinted to Imogen's room down the hall. He quickly slipped into the room and went to wake Imogen. As if she could sense his presence, Imogen woke and sat up as Jace turned on the light. She gave him a confused look as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Up and at 'em, kid," Jace said breathlessly. "We're going to Idris."

Imogen's violet eyes widened. Jace picked up Imogen's backpack from where it lay in front of her closet and tossed it to her.

"Come on!" Jace urged. "We need to go." When Imogen didn't move, he added, "Now!"

Imogen gave Jace a questioning look as if asking, "Why?"

"The Lightwoods are asleep, and Clary's asleep. I'm sure even Church is sleeping. Look, I found out that Valentine, my father, is your master. We have to go after him."

Imogen shook her head violently.

"Why not? Don't you ever want to be free?"

Imogen stared at him with pity.

"Why are you giving me that look? I'm not stupid. I know I hardly stand a chance against Valentine, but I won't be alone, granted that you come with me. Together, we can take him."

Imogen shook her head again, but this time burst into tears. Jace took Imogen's trembling hands. "Imogen, you can't sit around and wait in hiding until Valentine dies. You can't live as a slave on the run for the rest of your life. And don't you want to avenge the murders of your family? Imogen, you're an Adaire. You're the last descendent of the greatest warrior clan known to Shadowhunters." Imogen covered Jace's mouth with her hand. Jace grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"Stop that. Listen to me. I know you don't want to face Valentine. I almost don't want to either. But we have to. You won't be alone. I'll always be beside you. I'll never leave you alone, I promise. Imogen, are you with me?"

The seconds ticked by like hours as Imogen stared at the floor. Then finally, she lifted her face to meet Jaces eyes and nodded. Jace smiled.

'Then let's go."

* * *

Robert sat down on the edge of the king-sized bed and rubbed his temples. He still hadn't changed out of his day clothes. He'd been too stressed to do anything other than pace across the room, rubbing his chin. He was leaving for Alicante in the morning to speak to the Clave about Valentine and the slave, Imogen. He also couldn't help but think about Jace, who was almost like another son to Robert. Robert knew that letting Jace go after Valentine would be suicide, but at the same time, something didn't feel right. Jace didn't want to go after Valentine for selfish, personal reasons. Rather, he felt obligated to help a friend.

"Robert, you need to sleep," Maryse said from the other side of the bed.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking. There's too much to think about. I know we can't let Jace hunt down Valentine, but somehow I feel like we should."

"How could you say that?" Maryse exclaimed. "You know sending Jace after Valentine is absolutely out of the question. Jace doesn't stand a chance. Valentine will kill him. Or worse, he could turn Jace against us."

"Do you really have that little faith in Jace's loyalty?" Robert demanded.

"No, but I don't dare underestimate Valentine's power of persuasion, especially if he has leverage."

"What kind of leverage?"

"The fact that he's Jace's father. Also, Valentine has complete control over Imogen. We both know how much Jace cares for that girl. He'll do anything to save her."

"Yeah, I know." Robert signed. "I'm going to the library."

"Why?"

"Maybe some light reading will put my mind at ease so I can sleep," Robert said, standing up.

"Maybe you should go check on Jace and make sure he hasn't run off."

Robert shook his head. "Jace is too smart. He wouldn't dare run off while we're still suspicious that he might."

"You're right, Jace _is_ too smart. What if he knows that we think he's too smart to run off while we still may be suspicious of him running off, so we won't bother checking on him, and he actually does run away tonight?"

Robert chuckled. "Fine, I'll go check on him if it makes you feel better."

"It would," Maryse smiled.

After kissing his wife on the forehead, Robert left the room and started walking toward Jace's room.


	8. Power of the Ring

**As promised, here's Chapter 8.**

**

* * *

**

Holding Imogen's hand, Jace crept toward the library. Earlier, he saw Maryse place the ring into the top right drawer of her desk in the library. Jace opened the library door and peeked in. It was completely dark and deserted.

"Go to the arsenal, and I'll meet you there," Jace whispered and the slipped into the library. Quickly and silently, he made his way to the desk and opened the top right drawer. On top of a stack of papers lay Imogen's engagement ring. He shoved the ring into his pocket and darted back out of the library, then raced to the arsenal where Imogen was waiting for him. When he arrived, he found Imogen standing outside the arsenal with three Seraph blades and a dagger in her hands. Jace stuffed all of the weapons except for one Seraph blade into his backpack.

"Okay, let's go," Jace announced.

"Go where?"

* * *

Robert pushed open the door to Jace's room and peered in to find that Jace wasn't there. Rather, Clary was asleep on his bed. She lay perfectly still with her arms at her sides and her legs completely straight. Something was wrong. Robert approached the sleeping girl and found a Rune written on her forehead. Immediately, he took out his stele and undid the Rune. Clary woke with a start, but was completely immobile and silent. Robert turned her over and undid the two Runes Jace had placed on her neck.

"I am going to kill him!" Clary declared as soon as she could speak again.

"Who?"

"Who else? Jace! He's going to Idris to find Valentine."

Robert swore. "Go wake Alec and Isabelle. Tell them to find Jace and stop him."

"Maybe you should just let him go. It'll save us all this trouble."

Robert shook his head. "Jace doesn't stand a chance against Valentine. This is suicide, Clary. And I'm sure he'll be leading Imogen to her death as well." With that, Robert bolted from the room to get Maryse. Clary followed him out the door to wake Alec and Isabelle.

* * *

Maryse had just put down her book and snuggled under the covers when the bedroom door burst open. Robert stood in the doorway, breathless.

"It's Jace," Robert panted. "He's gone."

"Is Imogen with him?"

"I think so."

Maryse swore and sprang out of bed. She grabbed her robe and threw it on as she and her husband ran down the hall.

"If he's still here, where would he be?" Robert asked.

"The arsenal."

"Mom, Dad!"

Maryse and Robert stopped and spun around. Alec, Isabelle, and Clary were running towards them, all still in their pajamas.

"Jace is running away to Idris to go after Valentine," Maryse explained briefly. "He has Imogen with him, and we need to stop him before he gets himself _and_ Imogen killed."

Suddenly, Church came flying down the hall past the Shadowhunters. At the end of the hall, he turned right and kept running.

"He's headed toward the arsenal," Robert observed. "Jace must be there. Alec, Isabelle, go cut him off from the North. We can't let him get away. Clary, come with us."

The Shadowhunters sprinted in opposite directions and headed for the arsenal. Clary, younger and in better shape than the elder Lightwoods, pulled ahead and spotted Jace and Imogen first outside the arsenal. Jace stuffed two Seraph blades and a dagger into his backpack.

"Let's go," he said to Imogen.

"Go where?" Clary demanded.

Jace and Imogen whipped around. Robert and Maryse came up right behind Clary. Both Robert and Maryse were brandishing their steles.

Jace gripped his Seraph blade and called, "_Ezekiel_!"

"Jace, put down the Seraph blade," Maryse demanded. "We don't want to fight you."

"Pansy," Jace muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRACK_, and Jace let out a howl of pain, dropping the Seraph blade. Imogen dropped her backpack and moved to defend Jace but her movement was restrained. Alec had snuck up behind her and put her into an arm lock. She struggled against Alec, but he his hold was firm. Imogen threw her head backward into Alec's face. Alec stumbled backward, crying out in pain and holding his now bleeding nose. Isabelle lashed out again with her whip before Imogen could recover. The whip wound itself around Imogen's neck and tightened as Isabelle tugged on the whip. Imogen clawed at the whip around her neck as it choked her.

"Let her go!" Jace screamed with fury, picking up the Seraph blade.

"Please, Jace, put it down," Isabelle begged, sincerely apologetic. "I don't want to hurt Imogen."

"You're choking her!"

"I'm sorry! Just put the blade down!"

After struggling with his options, Jace finally dropped the Seraph blade, and Isabelle released Imogen. Imogen crumpled to the floor in a fit of sobs. Jace knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth as she cried. Jace tried everything he knew to calm Imogen, but nothing worked. Then he remembered the ring in his pocket. He drew the ring from his pocket and held it out on his palm for Imogen. She stopped crying as soon as she saw it, her violet gaze transfixed on the ring.

"Jace, give me the ring," Maryse said cautiously.

"Why, it's not yours," Jace growled.

"I know, but you must understand– Imogen, no!"

Imogen had snatched Jace's stele from his pocket and struck the ring on Jace's palm with it. A bright light was emitted from the ring, engulfing Jace and Imogen. The next second, the light was gone. And so were the two Shadowhunters.

* * *

When Jace could see again, he was sitting by a fountain surrounded by a circular wall of hedges. In the wall, there was one opening. Jace grounded his emotions to keep from panicking. They must be in a maze. Jace hated mazes.

"Where are we?" Jace wondered aloud.

Imogen took Jace's hand and began tracing a letter on his palm. The first letter was A, then L.

"Alicante? Great. We're armed with nothing but one stele. How did we get here?"

Imogen held up the ring and smiled.


	9. James

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This past semester was insane, and I've just now caught myself a break. For those of you still tuned in, enjoy! Fingers crossed that more will come soon!  
**

**

* * *

**

"_That_?" Jace cried, staring at the ring in Imogen's hand. "How?"

The violet-eyed girl just smiled. Then she stood up and went toward the opening in the hedge wall. Jace jumped up and followed her.

"Where are you going? We're stuck in a maze," Jace pointed out.

Imogen took Jace's hand and pulled him along as she began through the maze. She walked confidently as if she'd walked this very maze hundreds of times before. Every step was sure. Every turn was definite. The two Shadowhunters finally reached the end of the maze. There stood a grand mansion of white and gray stones. It would have been a castle if it had towers and a mote, Jace thought. A large stone patio extended from the house with a canopy of flowering vines draped over it. If this was the back of the house, Jace couldn't wait to see the front.

Imogen tugged on the sleeve of Jace's jacket and pointed up at a balcony on the third floor of the house.

"Up there?" Jace asked. Imogen nodded. "Alright, get on my back." Imogen obeyed. Jace ran toward the house and then jumped. As if carried by an angel's wings, the two flew upward and landed softly on the balcony. Imogen immediately darted for the door and slid it open.

"Imogen, wait!" Jace called, but Imogen had already disappeared into the house. Jace sighed and followed. When he stepped through the door, he found himself in an enormous bedroom. He would have guessed it belonged to a princess. He felt small standing in the room. Expensive furniture was spread across the room. The canopy bed was large enough to fit all of the Lightwoods plus Jace and Clary. Imogen had opened a dresser and began digging through it, frantically tossing out clothes as she searched for something.

Jace raised his hand to catch a piece of clothing before it could hit his face as he approached the dresser. In his hand was a lacy, black and purple bra. Jace held it up to his chest. "How does this look?" he asked Imogen, but she didn't answer. "What are you looking for?"

Imogen turned around and took Jace's stele from his pocket. She held it up, waved it in his face, and then placed it back in his pocket.

"A stele? That's what you're looking for? You're going to steal one?"

Imogen shook her head and pointed to herself.

"You? Yours? Wait, _your_ stele? This is _your_ room? This is _your_ house?" Jace goggled stupidly at Imogen, who nodded and went back to her search, digging around in the large oak desk and diving under the bed to root through more junk.

Jace held up the bra. "This is _your_ bra?" He stared at it for a minute, and then grinned devilishly. "Nice."

Imogen finally scrambled out from under the bed, her eyes filled with joy. She held out a crystal stele. It had a soft green tint when the light hit it. Imogen hurried to Jace and held out the stele to him.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Imogen pointed to herself.

"Yeah, I know it's your stele. You just told me." Then Jace realized she was pointing to her mouth. "The silencing Rune? You want me to undo it?"

Imogen nodded urgently and pushed the stele into Jace's hand. Jace stood behind Imogen and brushed her hair away from her neck. He placed the tip of the stele against her skin and took a deep breath. His hands trembled as he traced a complicated Rune to undo the complex silencing Rune. As soon as the Rune was undone, another one appeared, but it was different from the first. Jace undid that one, as well as the next two that appeared. He finally exhaled the breath he had been holding. Did it work? Would Imogen finally be able to speak? What did her voice sound like?

"I…I think I'm done," Jace said softly.

Imogen drew in a deep breath, but didn't say anything. She didn't turn around either. Jace stood where he was for a few tense seconds, not sure what to do.

"Imogen?" Jace reached out and touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Jace?" Imogen slowly turned around so she could look Jace in the eye. "Jace," she said again.

"We did it!" Jace shouted, picking Imogen up and spinning her around. Imogen laughed and cried as she threw her arms around Jace's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Grinning, Jace did all he could to hid the blush in his cheeks.

* * *

Jace stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a big, fluffy, white towel. He wrapped the towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom into the large bedroom beside Imogen's. He found Imogen standing at the dresser holding a picture frame in her hands.

"Were you waiting for me?" Jace asked. When Imogen looked up at him, Jace looked down at his towel and added, "Am I overdressed?"

Imogen chuckled and rolled her eyes. She placed the picture frame back on the dresser and walked toward the door. "Sorry, I'll leave you to get dressed."

"And here I thought was going to get laid," Jace muttered. Imogen shook her head as she left the room. Jace went over to the dresser and picked up the picture Imogen was looking at. Smiling back at him was a young man, about the same age as Alec, with blonde hair and eyes like bright, blue pools. He was very good-looking with a boyish face and a warm, but brilliant smile. He carried on his back a dark-haired, violet-eyed girl who clung tightly to his shoulders and laughed as the photograph was taken. Jace recognized the girl as Imogen, but in the photograph, her eyes were brighter, her dark curls shone with a heavenly luster, and her face was much fuller. Jace put the picture back and picked up the other two that sat on the dresser. One photograph depicted the same young man with his arms around Imogen and kissing her on the cheek. The other photograph was of just Imogen sitting in a garden of white day lilies. Jace looked back to the picture of the young man kissing Imogen on the cheek. This had to be James. A familiar twinge pulled the muscles in Jace's chest. The last time he had felt this way was when he saw Simon holding Clary's hand. Jealousy. It wasn't a feeling Jace encountered very often.

Jace shook the feeling off and put the pictures back. He opened the dresser and picked out a clean set of clothes. Once dressed, Jace stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He had chosen a pair of faded jeans and a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It suddenly dawned on him that he was standing in James Gallagher's bedroom. Although Imogen had given him permission, Jace suddenly felt uncomfortable wearing James's clothes. He'd also used James's shower and looked at his pictures of Imogen. He felt as if he'd stepped into someone's memory, uninvited. Jace quickly put his boots back on and left the room. He poked his head into Imogen's room, but she wasn't there. He wandered around the rest of the third floor and found only bedrooms and closets. He walked down white marble stairs to the second floor where he found more bedrooms and storage closets. Still no Imogen. Jace continued on and found himself in the middle of where the grand marble steps slit. The steps clung to the cream-colored walls to his left and right, curving around a great marble statue. Though he was standing behind the statue, Jace could tell it was a statue of the Angel, his wings spread behind him and his arms wide open as if waiting for an embrace. Jace turned to his left and walked down the steps. He swept his fingers across the banister and picked up a thick layer of dust. He brushed off the dust on his jeans.

"Imogen?" Jace called.

"I'm in the library," Imogen called back.

"Where? I'm at the stairs."

"Go right, past the parlor, through the living room."

Jace followed Imogen's directions and walked past the parlor. He stopped and gasped as he stepped into the living room. It was an enormous room with deep red walls and high ceilings. A large brass chandelier hung over the center of the room. Armchairs and couches were artistically placed around the room atop a thick black rug with intricate gold detailing. Along one wall was a large, black granite fireplace. A row of intricately carved red candles lined the mantle. Above the fireplace hung a column of swords from the mantle to the ceiling. Portraits of various members of the Adair family hung around the room along with various weapons. Jace stopped at one of the portraits. A middle-aged couple sat on a luxurious red leather loveseat. Both were tall and slim with black hair that didn't show any signs of graying. They had sharp, bright eyes: the man's green, and the woman's violet. Behind the woman stood a young man in his twenties with dark hair and green eyes and his arm around a pretty redhead whose belly was round with child. On the young man's other side stood Imogen and James. Jace spent a long time staring at the portrait of Imogen's family. She had it all – a beautiful home in Alicante, a family, a fiancé. But it was all torn away by Valentine. Valentine, the monster that threatened to destroy the Shadowhunters. Jace's hands curled into fists as he silently swore to himself that he would avenge every Shadowhunter who has died at the hands of Valentine. He took a deep breath and walked away from the portrait. He went through the other door of the living room, which led into the library.

Imogen stood on the opposite side of the room from Jace with an open book in her hands. She looked up when he entered the room and gasped, dropping the book. Jace winced as the sound of the book smacking down in the hardwood floor boomed throughout the library.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Jace said.

Imogen picked up the book with trembling hands. "For second, I thought I did," she muttered. She climbed up the ladder and put the book back in its place.

"Really now?" Jace enquired, crossing the room. "Do I remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, someone I used to know."

"James Gallagher?"

Imogen suddenly lost her grip on the ladder. Jace rushed forward and caught her. Imogen was tense and pale.

"How do you know that name?" Imogen demanded as Jace set her down.

"The Lightwoods told me when I showed them your ring."

Imogen leaned back against the bookcase, biting her lip and folding her arms tightly across her chest. Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Imogen," Jace murmured, reaching out to touch her.

"Sorry," Imogen said softly, brushing past him. "You just remind me of James."

"What was he like?"

"Jace, not now."

"Tell me about him."

"Jace, stop it," Imogen said, more loudly than she wanted to. "Sorry. I can't… Please, don't ask me about James right now." Imogen walked quickly out of the library and disappeared.


	10. Something Is Wrong

The next morning, the Lightwoods and Clary stood sleepily and nervously in the library. A bright light flashed, illuminating the entire room, as Magnus opened a door to Alicante. Magnus stepped aside and admired his work. Then he turned to face the Shadowhunters.

This will take you straight to the Clave's guesthouse," Magnus explained as the Lightwoods and Clary picked up their bags. "As arranged, Maryse, the Inquisitor will meet you there. As for you, Clary..."

Clary's eyes narrowed. "What about me?"

"I'm sure the Inquisitor will not be pleased to see you in Alicante. It seems the new Inquisitor isn't a fan of me either, though I have no idea why. So I'm taking you directly to Ragnor Fell."

"And I should trust you because..."

Magnus shrugged. "Your choice. If the Inquisitor sees you, he'll be sure to never let you out of his sight."

Clary frowned. She looked to the Lightwoods. They all stared at her blankly except for Alec who gave her a curt nod. For less than a second, Alec's expression softened, as if reassuring. Clary sighed. "Fine then."

"So it's settled," Magnus declared.

Without another word, Maryse stepped through the door. Robert followed with little Max in tow.

"Be careful, Clary!" Max said as he disappeared.

Next Alec stepped through. Finally, Isabelle shot Clary a half smile as if to say, "Good luck," and stepped through the door. Magnus closed the portal after the Lightwoods, then turned to Clary.

"Ready for our little adventure, Clarissa?" Magnus crooned with over-exaggerated excitement.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Clarissa..."

* * *

Max sat on the bed with his latest volume of the graphic novel, Naruto, as Isabelle paced back and forth across the small room. She hated that she couldn't be involved with the Clave's business, but Alec could. Just because he was a year and a half older... Isabelle had the same amount of experience fighting Downworlders that Alec had. She had been as equally involved as Alec in many matters at the Institute. At the Institute, she was considered, essentially, an adult. But here in Idris, she was a child again.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about," Isabelle growled under her breath.

"Maybe you should sit down," Max said, not looking up from his book.

"Sit down? How can I sit down? Mom and Dad _and_ Alec are talking to the High Inquisitor right outside that door."

Max shrugged. "I'm sitting down."

Isabelle growled something incomprehensible. "Max, you're nine. You have no idea what's going on. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I'm glad I don't," Max said, finally putting down his book. "Everyone's so worried about...well, everything."

"That's life when you're an adult."

"Well, I worry too. I'm worried about Mom and Dad because they have to work so hard. I'm worried you and Alec will get hurt. I'm worried about Jace because he's...Jace. But I can't do anything about it. Even though I want to, I don't even know _what_ to do. So all I can do is wait and hope for the best."

Isabelle nearly laughed aloud. Here she was, ripping her hair out with frustration, and little nine-year-old Max was spewing wisdom to her. Isabelle sighed and ruffled Max's hair. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Max."

Max beamed up at his older sister and went back to his volume of Naruto. Isabelle sat next to him. What did it matter that she couldn't hear what the Inquisitor was discussing with her parents and Alec? She would hear all of it later, if not from her parents, then from Alec. In any case, Isabelle was a girl of many strengths, but patience wasn't one of them.

* * *

Clary looked all around her. There was nothing but grass, grass, more grass, and a few trees. As far as she could tell, she was in the middle of nowhere, with the possibly insane warlock, Magnus Bane, nonetheless.

"Where the hell are we?" Clary demanded as the portal closed behind Magnus.

"Somewhere in Idris."

"Somewhere? _Somewhere?_" Clary cried.

"Don't worry, I know where we're going."

Clary clenched her fists, trying to hold back the explosion she was dying to unleash on the warlock.

"Come on, Ragnor's house isn't far."

"Why couldn't you make the portal take us directly to his house?" Clary inquired as they began walking.

"We warlocks are a paranoid species. He probably has wards all around his house. If a portal suddenly sets off those wards, he won't know what to expect and may panic, and thus we won't know what to expect from him."

"You mean you didn't tell him we were coming?"

"Now why would I do that?" Magnus quirked. "That would just be polite."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You and Jace would make a lovely couple..."

"If only Mr. Wayland shared my...interests," Magnus chuckled. Then his slight smile faded. "The last I heard, Ragnor was in with Valentine, but not willingly of course."

"So he's forced to work for Valentine? Forced to do what?"

Magnus shrugged. "I wish I knew. Ragnor has done much to defy Valentine, but there must be something that Valentine is holding over his head. Ragnor would never willingly do a favor for Valentine. The only dilemma is that I can't imagine what leverage Valentine could possibly have over Ragnor."

"Maybe Valentine has taken someone he cares about hostage?" Clary offered.

"There's no one Ragnor cares about more than himself. If he does anything for anyone, there has to be something in it for him."

"Maybe a bribe?"

"Like I said, Ragnor would never willingly do something for Valentine. He hates him as much as the rest of us do. But he also fears him as much as the rest of us do."

As Clary and Magnus walked, the few trees became many trees. Soon, a small hut came into view in the distance.

"Is that it?" Clary asked, pointing at the hut.

Magnus nodded. When he was about twenty yards from the front door, suddenly, he halted. Clary moved to step past him, but Magnus held her back. Clary frowned at him.

"Stay here," Magnus said curtly.

"What?" Clary cried.

Magnus clapped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up, Clary."

Clary wrestled his hand away. "Why?"

Magnus turned on her. "Clary, _shut up_. Or I will spell you into silence."

Clary glared at him, but remained silent. Magnus took a cautious step toward the hut. Then another. He closed his eyes as if concentrating hard on something. A few minutes went by in silence. When he opened his eyes again, he turned around to face Clary, a deep frown on his face.

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"Ragnor's wards are down. I can't sense them at all."

"What does that mean?"

"Something is wrong."


	11. The Clave Meets Tonight

**If you're still following this, please give me your thoughts! Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning, Jace let himself wander around the Adaire manor. It reminded him of his childhood, living in the Wayland Manor, believing he was Jace Wayland. Now he knew was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. But really, Jace wasn't sure who he was. Most of the time, he convinced himself that it didn't matter. But the more he thought about it, the more it weighed on him that he was Valentine's flesh and blood. The Morgenstern family ring weighed like a ball and chain on Jace's neck. Jace slipped the chain off his neck so he could look at the ring. He dangled the ring in front of his face. He couldn't shake the chilling similarities between himself and Valentine. Both were hot-headed, arrogant, cynical, violent, ruthless. They both poisoned and destroyed everything they touched. Jace thought of Clary, and suddenly found himself missing her.

"You're not like him, you know."

Jace snapped out of his thoughts. He found himself standing in the living room in front of the blazing fireplace. Imogen walked over to the fireplace and sat behind Jace.

"Who?" Jace asked, not turning around to face Imogen.

"Him," Imogen said, nodding toward the ring hanging off the chain in Jace's hand, even though Jace couldn't see her. "Valentine."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

"I just know."

"Alright, then!" Jace exclaimed with false excitement. "I'm not like Valentine. What a relief! Thank you, Imogen, for your words of wisdom."

"Stop that, Jace."

"You don't know him like I know him. And you don't know me."

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Stop being so cynical. Tell me, what makes you so much like Valentine?"

Jace finally turned around. "I don't want to talk about this."

"We need to talk," Imogen insisted.

"But, baby," Jace pleaded, putting on an exaggerated puppy-dog face, "I don't want to break up."

Imogen stood up and slapped her palm into Jace's forehead. "Stop it!"

"What the hell?" Jace demanded angrily. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? What's _my _problem?" Imogen cried. "Well, I don't know. Let me see. You dragged me to Idris to take on Valentine, your own father. I need to know if I can trust you."

"If you don't trust me, why did you agree to come with me?"

"You're not quite the type to take 'no' for an answer."

Jace smirked. "You're right." He grabbed Imogen around the waist and kissed her. Imogen shoved him away.

"What the hell, Jace?" Imogen shouted at him.

"What? We agreed that I don't take 'no' for an answer." Jace moved toward Imogen again. But this time, Imogen was ready. She met Jace's advance with a kick in the side causing Jace to stumble sideways. He regained his balance and lunged at Imogen, tackling her to the floor. Once he had her pinned, his hand went immediately to her throat.

"You were right not to trust me," Jace growled at her.

"Then do it," Imogen taunted. "Kill me."

Jace's blood boiled. If it wasn't blood flowing through his veins, it would have been anger. He could feel himself about to burst. His every sense was alive and on fire. For a moment, he let the inner demons surface. Jace was a born killer, and he knew it. Time ticked by painfully. But Jace couldn't tighten his hand around the girl's throat.

"I trust you with my life," Imogen said softly. "But I can't trust you to not be...you. I can't trust you to not shut me out. You can't shut me out, Jace, not if you want to beat Valentine."

* * *

Jace sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. The flames in the fireplace continued to blaze. Imogen stood leaning against the mantle, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry," Jace muttered.

"Forget it," Imogen replied.

"No, Imogen-"

"I said forget it. I know, I get it, you have evil daddy problems."

Jace chortled. "Evil daddy problems? Did you really just say that?"

Imogen laughed at herself. "I guess I've been around you too much."

"Nonsense. I'm so lovable, there's no such thing as too much of me. So, what's our plan of attack?"

"I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Drogheda?"

"Did the Lightwoods tell you about that?"

Jace nodded.

Imogen sighed and sat down next to Jace. "When Valentine and the Circle came into power, the Adaires remained firm in their opposition. Valentine and his Circle raided the manor. Quite a few of my family was killed in the raid. After that, most of my relatives fled Alicante despite my father's attempts to keep us all together. Valentine knew exactly where to find us, so we were no longer safe in Alicante. But my father employed a warlock to spell the manor so that we could rebuild it beneath the guise of ruins. We hid in plain sight for years. Even after Valentine and the Circle were defeated, and Valentine was supposedly dead, we kept hearing news of my relatives disappearing and their bodies later turning up in various places. We knew Valentine wasn't dead. So my father sent my brother, Gavin, my brother's wife, Maura, myself, and James to Ireland. Eventually, Valentine found my father. Then he found us. James and I came back from the market and found Gavin and Maura dead, both stabbed to death. Then Valentine ambushed us. I used the ring to portal James and myself back to Alicante, but Valentine grabbed onto James, so he was taken with us. During the fight, I hit my head somewhere. I later woke up in Valentine's dungeon. He told me he'd killed James.

"So for the next year, I served under Valentine, doing whatever he wanted me to do. I had no say in the matter. I did terrible, unforgivable things. Then one day, another slave helped me take Valentine's stele while he was sleeping. She undid the Rune that bound me to the city. We went into Valentine's study to find a portal, but he caught us. He killed the other girl. He was furious so he threw his stele at me. I picked up something to shield myself and it ended up being a portal. And then I ended up in New York. After that, you know the rest."

Jace nodded, taking it all in. "Well, the Lightwoods are meeting with the Clave. If we can break into the meeting, we can find out whether the Clave knows anything. Then we can decide where to go from there."

"Sounds good," Imogen agreed.

"The Lightwoods got here this morning. Knowing Maryse, she's probably wants to talk to the Inquisitor. And knowing the Clave, they'll want this resolved quickly so they can ship the Lightwoods back to the Institute as soon as possible. I'll bet that the Clave meets tonight."

"Then tonight, it is."

* * *

High Inquisitor Miles Donovan sighed as he took his seat across the coffee table from the Lightwoods. He fold his arms across his chest as he began to speak. "So, Maryse, what did you want to speak to me about that was so urgent."

Maryse took a deep breath to keep herself from frowning at the Inquisitor's annoyed tone. "First of all, Jace Wayland is somewhere in Idris."

"What?" the Inquisitor exclaimed. "I thought you said you had him under control."

"I did, but-"

"What is so difficult about keeping your eye on a single boy?" the Inquisitor demanded. "As soon as we find him, Maryse, I am relieving you of custody of Jonathan Morgenstern. We will be keeping him here."

"That won't be necessary," Maryse replied.

"Oh, but it is!" the Inquisitor retorted. "You're too soft with him, Maryse. We will use whatever means necessary to keep him in line."

"He's just a boy!" Maryse argued.

"He's Valentine's son!" the Inquisitor shouted back, springing to his feet.

Maryse took a moment to compose herself. When she was slightly calmer, she continued. "Jace is not alone. There is a girl with him, Imogen Adaire."

"I thought she was dead along with the rest of her family."

"It seems that Valentine spared her," Robert chimed in, "but this girl has been made into Valentine's slave."

"Explain," Inquisitor Donovan demanded curtly, lowering himself back into his seat.

"She has silencing and binding Runes on the back of her neck. The Runes bind her in allegiance to another Shadowhunter. Imogen, herself, confirmed that Valentine was the one who put those Marks on her."

"And this girl is with Jonathan?"

Robert and Maryse nodded.

"Well, isn't that just peachy?" Inquisitor Donovan spat. "The Valentine's son is running loose in Idris with Valentine's lackey. God knows what they're doing, what they're planning."

"It's not like that," Maryse explained.

"That's enough!" the Inquisitor shouted. "I will have the Clave convene tonight at eight o'clock. The Clave will decide what to do about Jonathan and the Adaire girl." Before Maryse could get another word out, the Inquisitor stomped out of the room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Clary demanded. Suddenly a scream came from within the hut. Magnus swore. Then another scream was heard.

Clary started running toward the hut.

"Clary, no!" Magnus shouted after her.

A second later, the hut was replaced by a ball of fire. The explosion threw Clary off her feet and crashing to the ground. She hit her head on impact and all went dark.

* * *

Valentine leaned back in his chair. Before him on the desk was a large bowl of water. On the other side of the desk stood Magnus Bane with his long, spindly fingers dipped into the water. Magnus stared intently into the bowl of water. The surface of the water shimmered. Valentine leaned forward and peered into the bowl.

"Hmm," he mused. "That's the Clave's guest house."

"Yes," Magnus muttered.

_"I will have the Clave convene tonight at eight o'clock. The Clave will decide what to do about Jonathan and the Adaire girl,"_ said the Inquisitor's voice distantly.

Valentine smiled. The image on the surface of the water focused on the concerned expression of a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. Valentine glanced up at Magnus.

"You don't have to worry," Valentine reassured. "Continue cooperating with me, and your precious Alec won't be harmed."

Magnus nodded stiffly.

"Also, Magnus, thank you for bringing my daughter," Valentine said, nodding toward an unconscious Clary laying on the couch. "You're quite clever."

Magnus nodded again.

Suddenly, the door of Valentine's study opened and a young man with blonde hair shuffled in. His blue eyes were dull and tired.

"You wanted to see me, Master," the young man mumbled.

"Yes, clean yourself up. Everything will go as we discussed," Valentine announced. "The Clave meets tonight."


	12. Not Quite Dead

**I'm getting some new ideas and trying to update as quickly as possible. If there are long gaps in between my updates, I apologize. I will continue, and I will finish this, it just may take some time. Please be patient with me. =]**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The sun had set long before the Clave convened. The early winter night was cold. Not too cold, but cold enough that Magnus could see his breath before him when he breathed. He stood on the edge of Alicante with the young blonde-haired man from Valentine's study. Magnus shivered, but not from cold. He had spells for that.

"I can only accompany you this far," Magnus said to the young man. "Valentine is expecting me back."

"It's alright," the young man replied. "I know my way."

Magnus nodded curtly. "Do me a favor. If you see a young man, black hair, blue eyes-"

"He won't be harmed. Alec Lightwood, yes?"

Magnus nodded again.

"I give you my word," the young man said and began on his way to the center of Alicante.

* * *

At a quarter to eight, members of the Council of the Clave began trickling into the cathedral in which the Clave met. As the Council members came, they opened the gate and walked across the lawn to the heavy oak double doors of the cathedral. Two hooded figures stood behind a pillar, watching as the Council members arrived.

"There's too many of them," Jace whispered. "We can't slip in between them." The members of the Council didn't come one at a time, but rather in groups.

"Even if we do get in, we haven't decided what to do about the two guards at the door," Imogen whispered back. "It doesn't help us that we have to cross churchyard. From the gate to the door, there's nothing we can use for cover."

"I told you, just take out the guards."

"Oh yeah, great plan," Imogen snapped. "You might as well march right into the Hall of Accords and say, 'Oh, hi, I'm here.'"

"Jeez, Imogen, no need to be sarcastic," Jace mumbled, pretending to be hurt.

Imogen rolled her eyes. "We need a diversion."

"I'll distract the guards, and you make a run for the door," Jace offered.

"No, they'll recognize you," Imogen said. "Wait, I think I have an idea, but it's risky."

"Just the way I like it," Jace smirked.

* * *

A hooded figure burst through the gate and ran down the path across the churchyard. The guards exchanged glances. The Council members had all arrived already. The hooded figure halted before the guards.

"Remove your hood. Who are you?" one guard demanded gruffly.

The hooded figure obeyed. It was a dark-haired girl. She put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at the guards with wild desperation in her eyes. "I'm Imogen Adaire," she stated.

The guard who spoke raised an eyebrow at her. "All the Adaires are dead."

"Obviously not. Heh, you thought Valentine was dead. I have to speak to the Clave."

"What business do you have with the Clave? You're not of age to be involved with Clave business."

"Trust me. They'll want to hear what I have to say. It's about Jonathan Morgenstern."

The guard stiffened. "What about Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Finally having caught her breath, Imogen stood up straight. "I know where he is."

* * *

Jace watched the guards escort Imogen into the cathedral. As soon as they disappeared behind the doors, Jace opened the gate and sprinted across the churchyard. He slipped inside the door and found himself inside the large atrium of the church. Now he had to find the Hall of Accords. At the opposite side of the atrium were Imogen and the two guards. One of the guards turned to resume his post. Jace dove behind a pillar and waited until the guard was outside. He peered around the pillar. To his disappointment, the other guard was still with Imogen. Jace made his way around the atrium to get to Imogen, using the pillars for cover. He edged out from behind the pillar. Behind the guard's back, Jace signaled to Imogen to let her know he had gotten in.

"Since you're not of age, you cannot enter the Hall of Accords without the High Inquisitor's permission. So you will have to stay here until the Council meeting ends," the guard explains.

Imogen shook her head. "I need to speak with the Inquisitor now."

"The Council meeting has just started. You'll have to wait."

"This can't wait," Imogen insisted, brushing past the guard.

The guard caught her by the arm. "What do you know about Jonathan Morgenstern that is so urgent?"

"He's here. In Alicante," Imogen said, anger in her voice. "I need to tell the High Inquisitor immediately. I don't know what Morgenstern is planning, and I don't need to tell you he's dangerous."

The guard sighed. "Wait here. I will go speak with the High Inquisitor." With that the guard turned and started down the corridor to the Hall of Accords. The second the guard disappeared, Jace grabbed Imogen and the two of them sprinted in the opposite direction.

"How are we going to get into the Hall of Accords?" Jace asked.

"We need to find an air vent."

"An air vent? I thought they only did that in cheesy spy movies. Since when are we spies?"

Imogen rolled her eyes. "Shut up and find an air vent."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guard standing outside the cathedral was approached by another person. It was a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. As he came closer, the guard saw how dull and tired the young man's eyes were. Despite this, he was good-looking and well dressed. He walked with his back straight and shoulders squared. His designer jeans accentuated his long legs. He wore a black button-down shirt under a black suit jacket.

"I apologize for the intrusion," the young man said to the guard once he reached the door, "but I have an urgent message. I understand there is a meeting among the Council right now. I must speak with them."

"What is your message?"

"Again, I apologize," the man said politely. "I must give the message personally."

"And why is that?"

"Please," the young man pleaded. "Let me in. I don't want to hurt anyone."

The guard immediately reached for his seraph blade. The young man was faster and struck the guard's neck. The guard slumped to the ground.

"I'm truly sorry," the young man said as he stepped around the unconscious guard and entered the cathedral.

* * *

"In here, Imogen," Jace called.

Imogen followed the sound of Jace's voice into the prayer hall. Jace was standing on a table in the back corner of the room. He grabbed the iron grate covering the air vent and yanked it off the wall. Imogen climbed up onto the table with Jace and peered into the air vent.

"Perfect," Imogen said. "Do you have a witchlight?"

"Always." Jace pulled out his witchlight from his pocket and handed it to Imogen.

"Great. Let's go." Imogen pulled herself into the small opening and began crawling through. Next Jace heaved himself through the opening and followed Imogen through the vent. Jace grunted as he wedged himself between the metal walls. He hated small spaces. He wasn't quite claustrophobic, but he much preferred having open space to maneuver.

"So where's the Hall of Accords?" Jace whispered.

"Not too far. It should be just up ahead," Imogen whispered back.

"How do you know that?"

"James and I used to sneak around while our parents were in Clave meetings."

"Why? There's no breathing room up here," Jace complained. "Oh by the way, speaking of breathing, please don't fart."

"How about I kick you instead?" Imogen retorted.

After a few minutes of crawling, the air vent widened substantially. Soon there was enough room that the two Shadowhunters could fit side-by-side.

"There," Imogen whispered, pointing toward an iron grate up ahead. Voices of various Council members could be heard. Imogen handed Jace his witchlight, which Jace put back into his pocket. The two crawled up to the edge of the vent and lay on their bellies.

"Hey, it's Alec," Jace whispered. And surely, Alec was sitting between his parents. Maryse was standing and addressing the Council.

Maryse cleared her throat. "Jace-"

"Jonathan," the Inquisitor corrected harshly.

Maryse ignored him. "_Jace_ is just a boy. And though he may be Valentine's son, the two are nothing alike," Maryse said.

"And how do you know that?" someone asked.

"I have raised him as if he were one of my own sons. He truly cares for people, but he sees his emotions as a weakness that Valentine can exploit. So he hides his emotions."

Alec stood up. "Jace is my paratabai. He is my brother in every aspect but blood. I trust him with my life, as do the rest of us at the Institute in New York." He sat back down as soon as he finished.

"What is he doing in Idris?" someone else piped up.

"He's looking for Valentine," Maryse answered.

"Of course he is!" Inquisitor Donovan retorted.

"It's not like that," Maryse said sternly. "A few months ago, Jace stumbled upon a girl, a Shadowhunter. We took her in and sheltered her. She is a slave of Valentine. She has silencing and binding Marks on the back of her neck. Jace is looking for Valentine so that he can free the girl. They've become very close friends."

"Who is this girl you speak of?"

"Her name is Imogen Adaire."

The Hall of Accords broke out in shock and chatter.

"Order!" the Inquisitor shouted. The hall became silent. "I thought she was dead along with the rest of her family."

"No, she's not quite dead yet." Maryse explained Imogen's story to the best of her ability. Once she finished, the Council broke out in chatter again.

"Silence!" the Inquisitor demanded. Once it was silent, he continued. "We are here to discuss what to do about Jonathan Morgenstern and the girl. Now I think it is in our best interest to neutralize Jonathan."

"He means no harm," Maryse argued.

"Quiet, Maryse!" Inquisitor Donovan shouted. "Jonathan is Valentine's son. We don't know where his loyalties lie. He's dangerous."

"Hell yeah, I am," Jace muttered under his breath. Imogen frowned and elbowed him.

"The Adaire girl, on the other hand," the Inquisitor continued, "could be useful to us. If found, she should be taken in for questioning. We can find out where Valentine has been hiding and attack him before he attacks us again."

"Taken in for questioning?" Maryse demanded. "What is she, a criminal?"

"Maryse, be _quiet_!" Inquisitor Donovan shouted again. "If you speak out again, I will have you removed from the Hall of Accords."

Maryse clenched her fists and sat down.

"All in favor of questioning the Adaire girl?" Inquisitor Donovan prompted. One by one, the members of Council raised their hands. The only ones who didn't were the Lightwoods.

"All in favor of neutralizing the threat that is Jonathan Morgenstern?"

Again, the Council members raised their hands, more quickly this time. The Lightwoods didn't move. Suddenly, the doors of the Hall of Accords burst open. A young man with blonde hair stood in the doorway with a seraph blade in his hand. The guards rushed at him immediately. The young man tore through the guards without mercy. Screams and cries of surprise and fear rang throughout the hall. Within seconds, he had felled all the guards and sprang at Inquisitor Donovan. The young man held the Inquisitor by a handful of the Inquisitors hair and held his seraph blade to the Inquisitor's throat.

"Hear me!" the young man bellowed. The hall went dead silent. The young man led the Inquisitor around by his hair. "I have a message from Valentine. The message is to surrender. Surrender and no one else must die. You have twenty-four hours to surrender, or Valentine attacks Alicante."

"With what army?" Alec demanded, standing up.

"You idiot," Jace grumbled.

"Valentine has raised an army of Shadowhunters. They are loyal to Valentine and will not show you mercy."

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. The rest of the Council members were white with shock.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Jace hissed. Imogen didn't answer him. "Imogen?" Jace looked over at Imogen. Her face was as pale as a sheet of paper. Her jaw hung open and her hands trembled.

"Imogen, what's wrong?" Jace demanded.

"This is Valentine's message," the young man said. Then he slit the Inquisitor's throat. Gasps of terror and shock were heard around the hall.

Suddenly, Imogen shoved the iron grate. It fell to the floor with a clatter. The Council members jumped in surprise and turned to find the source of the noise. Imogen crawled out of the vent and jumped down to the floor.

"Imogen, wait!" Jace called after her. He grunted with frustration and jumped down from the vent.

"Imogen! Jace!" Maryse cried with utter surprise when she saw them. "What are you doing here?"

Imogen ignored her and stepped cautiously toward the blonde young man. The young man's eyes widened, and he dropped his bloody seraph blade. He stumbled back from the Inquisitor's lifeless body.

"No, no, i-i-impossible," the young man stammered. "You're dead. He-he told me you were dead."

Tears welled up in Imogen's eyes. "James," she breathed.


End file.
